Alternate Goku Black Scene: Black and Trunks Communicate
by StillNoUsername
Summary: First attempt at a serious story. The GB arc could've been a lot better if they fleshed out characters a bit more, at least in my opinion. So here's a lil' rewrite of a scene I think could've been better. I'll make a fight scene if this is received well, so... yeah.


It was a peaceful night. The stars, now uninhibited by artificial illumination, shined upon the serene forest. A solemn wood house, coupled with a balcony which provided a divine view of the dark-green landscape below, stood proudly. Below it, a great waterfall flowed.

And below that downward stream, sat a god clad in black, in a meditative state so intense, even the mighty torrent of water sought to avoid him. Not one droplet grazed his outrageous hairdo, as to not incur his wrath.

Black was in pain. Intense, mental anguish, brought upon him by the atrocities he'd committed for the sake of his ambition. He hated the mortals who dared to tarnish the multiverse with their existence, that was a fact, but the divine blood he'd reluctantly shed left a permanent scar on his conscience. "

 _Zamasu stood over his nigh-broken accomplice, a stern expression across his visage. "They would have gotten in the way, and you know this. The weak-minded fools allowed the mortal infestation to spread, they must pay alongside their mistakes!" His words couldn't reach the now-convulsing Black, so he attempted a softer approach. "Their deaths were a necessity." His finger traveled to a budding god tree, and Black's gaze followed suit. "They were fed millennia of foolish dribble. It made them weak. It made them reluctant, made them idle. But we can change that. A new generation of competent deities to watch over peaceful landscapes, free from the evils of mortality." Black slowly regained composure. "Y-yes. Of course." Zamasu gave him one last, dire look of sincerity. "Our Zero-Mortals Plan mustn't fail, brother. Or this cycle of degeneracy will continue for all-time..."_

This conversation lingered within Black's conscience, yet it still tortured him. "Heretic, Hypocrite, Murderer, Blasphemer". Black began to shake, the pain becoming unbearable... until he noticed a furry presence on his shoulder. A chipmunk had found its way onto him, a curious creature for which Black held no contempt over. In fact, it served as a reminder for why he needed to maintain his crusade. He let out a friendly smile and outstretched his arm, allowing the fuzzy rodent passage down onto Black's hand. In time, a multitude of different animals, predators and prey alike, came to drink at the stream outside the waterfall. Black's divine aura, free of evil for the moment, drew them in like nectar. Observing the wildlife coexisting, unfazed by their primal instincts, Black finally felt a sense of peace.

A peace as fragile as the twig which had just snapped, at a decibel high enough to scare off the wildlife off and make Black snap to the source of what dared to disturb his medita-

 ** _HIM._**

The man stood at the bottom of the now-still stream, his ice-blue gaze directed towards the demon who'd taken nearly everything from him. Yet, there was a sense of curiousity instilled within him. The scene which he'd just witnessed - this heartless monster, in a scenario nigh-identical to a painting's - compelled him to speak forth.

"Never would've figured you as a "Man of the Woods" kinda guy, but I guess it adds up in a way", said Trunks.

"I mean", Trunks let out an unstable chuckle as Black tensed up, "for a guy who'd kebab a child without a second thought, seeing you with that innocent look on your face..."

"DID YOU COME TO DIE, SAIYAN?"

"Hey, no need to get violent. Yet." Trunks continued. "I just want to talk right now. Besides..."

Trunks looked on into the hauntingly dark forest. "Even as I am right now, I put up a hellava fight and you know that better than anyone. You wouldn't want anything happening to your poor little woodland critters, would you?" The venom in his voice let out an aura of malice that'd make even his father step back. "Besides, we're pals, right?"

The look upon Black's face was one he'd seen on Trunks a countless amount of times. If looks could kill, Trunks would already be dead a thousand times over. "You... SADISTIC..."

"Don't give me that crap, you bastard", Trunks fiercely rebutted. After everything you've done, you don't GET to have a high ground. How many people, how many mothers and fathers, how many CHILDREN have you murdered with that damn grin on your face? HUH?"

The still waters bwgan to ripple, at an increasingly-rapid rate. "Your wretched offspring are no different from the rest of your horrific kind in my eyes!", Black exclaimed. "You've all done nothing but devastate your own damn planet! Your feeble moral constructs are of no concern to me! Your filth will grow and produce more filth!" Trunks grew angrier and angrier as Black maintained his torrent. "YOU GROW, YOU TAKE, YOU MURDER, YOU DIE! I HAVE LIVED EONS BEFORE YOUR ACCURSED RACE EVEN BEGAN TO TAKE FORM, AND I HAVE SEEN THIS CYCLE REFLECTED ENDLESSLY ACROSS THE COSMOS! THE ATROCITIES MORTALS HAVE COMMITTED AGAINST THEIR FELLOW LIFEFORMS, EVEN AMONGST THEMSELVES! THE BEAUTIFUL LANDSCAPES DEVASTATED BY GREED AND HATRED! THEIR OWN SELFISH AMBITIONS LEADING THEM TO TAKE LIFE OF WHICH THEY HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE! TO HELL WITH YOUR PRECIOUS CHILDREN, BOY!"

"..."

" ** _...you goddamn hypocrite._** "

"What did you say..." Black whispered before Trunks began to speak. "You're so high off your own ass that you can't see 2 feet in front of you. How many gods did you kill for the sake of your 'utopia' or whatever the hell you call it?"

"...it was a necessary evil... they would have-"

"Tried to stop you? Tell me, did you even TRY to explain, or did you slit their throats before they could even speak? Because you don't take me for an 'ask questions' person", Trunks mocked, his dry humor lacking any hint of goodwill. "You didn't hear anyone out, you didn't listen to any other side, you just KILLED and called it a day. Is that right?"

For the first time, a mortal made the proud god Zamasu flinch. "WATCH YOUR MOU-"

" **SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M SPEAKING!** ", Trunks yelled in such an objective, demanding tone of voice, Black immediately stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt some half-assed attempt at an excuse?" At this point, the once-still steam was thrashing, constant waves ripping apart the creek.

"You can't even face how evil you are, can you? You fucking idiot, do you still think you're the righteous one in all this!? The man whose body you've stolen, the woman whose life you've robbed, the man who taught me everything I know, they're a THOUSAND TIMES MORE RIGHTEOUS THAN YOU'LL **EVER BE!** "

" _ **STOP IT!**_ "

Trunks was prepared to begin screaming his head off again, until he felt a pressure behind him. He turned and saw the fuming, nigh-insane partner of Black, energy-clad hand raised.

"...What?", Zamasu stammered in confusion. "Why would you stop me?"

"This putrid filth has defiled me. He shall be cut down by my hand alone." Black rose to the sky, presence alone shaking the surrounding trees.

Zamasu obeyed. "Good dog", Trunks let out a snarky remark as he rose forward to face Black. Zamasu considered ending Trunks himself before deciding that his comrade had the greater right.

Black prepared to head towards city ruins before Trunks stopped him. "No. Where we're fighting, nothing's getting hurt." Trunks proceeded to point behind his back. "There's a desert a few thousand miles back. Nothing grows there, nothing lives there."

"A barren waste. Good. Your foolish brethren will be forever ignorant of the whereabouts of their precious 'hero', nor his grisly fate." Goku Black proceeded to follow Trunks at beyond-mach speeds. Where they arrived, massive sand dunes and endless, barren yellow sands greeted them. The moon's light illuminated the wasteland surrounding them.

"Marvelous place of burial you've chosen," Black remarked. "Absolutely marvelous." His smirk soon turned upside. "Just know, **boy,** I will take no pleasure in ending you."

Trunks stared back, annoyed expression plastered across his face.

(if you can, play **Desperate Assault Orchestral** over this)

"There is no amount of suffering you could possibly undergo that will remedy my hatred for you." The sand around Black raised skyward, the sky darkened and roared. "No level of anguish, of suffering, that I am capable of inflicting as a god, will allow me any sort of satisfaction. Your demise will only serve as a means to an end, regrettably. What a shame."

The sands elevated around Trunks until they surpassed his height, as the sky growled in his favor. "I wanna see how pompous you are when you're coughing up metal."

Black enveloped himself in a malevolent rose of thorns.

Trunks erupted in blue and yellow sparks of white-hot rage.

Both tore the heavens asunder with their transformations simultaneously popping off, their heat glassing the sands below and turning the sky above into an abyss.

By the time they were done shaking the universe with their combined fury, the desert transformed into a white glass terrain under a black oblivion of a sky.

Two heretics, one of the heavens and one of the Earth, faced each other one last time.

Black bellowed with the insensity of a dragon. "THIS ENDS."

Trunks roared with the ferocity of a tiger. "RIGHT HERE."

Both charged forth, glass shattering in all directions as lightning poured from the sky. In unison, they let out a proclamation.

 _ **YOUR WORLD ENDS HERE!**_


End file.
